


flaunt for me

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: cody guesses not much has changed since college, after all.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller/Devon Spinnler, Past Cody Ko/Devon Spinnler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	flaunt for me

**Author's Note:**

> the context of this video is the cameo party on cody's DRUNK WEATHER vlog but it can be read without that context if u want lmao
> 
> shoutout to meghan eris grace can and em and thank u for the help <33

noel would be lying if he said he isn't noticing the way cody’s been looking at devon ever since he got there, he knows they have history, they took each other's virginity and have done it countless of times, he knows that. he would also be lying if he said he isn’t looking at him, too. who wouldn’t? devon is a good looking guy, and blondes taller than him have always been noel’s type, anyway.

noel watches from the shadow as cody gets in the pool and waddles to devon, one hand on his drink and the other out to splash him, watches as they laugh together and try to drown the other teasingly. 

“join us!” cody shouts at him with a small wink after a few minutes, noel shakes his head, and cody frowns before whispering something to devon and then getting out the water to sit next to noel.

noel watches, again, as cody’s body drips with water when he walks to him, the sunlight making him glow sultrily when he runs a hair through his hair. noel takes a deep, steadying breath.

“hey,” he says, placing his drink on the small table next to noel and looking at him. “you don’t wanna get wet?”

noel laughs and bites his bottom lip. “not exactly.”

cody raises his eyebrows and looks at the open of noel’s shirt. “oh,” he chuckles. “i see.”

“you were looking at devon, weren't you?” noel says, taking a sip of cody’s drink and flinching in disgust at the taste. “the fuck is this?”

“vodka lime, give it back,” cody says and reaches over to take it away from his hand. “i wasn't- i wasn't looking at dev.”

“you were,” noel says, looking smugly at cody. “it's okay- you're all flustered.”

cody swallows loudly and looks at noel with a confused look on his face, but before he can say anything, noel is standing up and motioning for cody to follow him.

cody leaves his drink and his sunglasses on the table, and lets himself be dragged across the dining room and all the people, muttering small ‘excuse me’s’. noel locks them in the bathroom and before he knows it, his naked back is pressed against the tile.

“look at you,” noel says, lowering his head to take one of cody’s nipples in his mouth. “can't keep your eyes off your ex, can you?”

“he’s not- we never-” cody tries to say, but noel kisses him so hard he can't even remember his train of thought.

“whatever you want to call it,” he mutters in cody’s ear, pressing his naked chest against his, bringing his hands down to unbutton his shirt. cody whines.

the door bursts open and they both turn their heads to find devon standing there, mouth open and clearly trying to come up with some sort of excuse.

he clears his throat instead, “since when are you guys fucking?” devon sounds sort of panicky with an edge of something that cody very much recognises. 

noel tilts his head back to look at cody, his face is so red, he doesn't know if it's the alcohol, the embarrassment, the hornyness, or all three.

noel smirks and digs his nails a little on cody’s hip, before asking him, “since when are we fucking, cody?” 

cody raises his eyebrow, then he smiles before turning to devon, “few months.”

he tilts his head back again, his back starting to hurt from being pressed against the wall, and devon is gripping the door frame so hard his knuckles are turning white.

“i should-” devon starts, but is cut off by cody.

“stay,” he says, and noel looks at him, waiting for a continuation. “if that's okay.”

noel nods. “i didn't know you had it in you.” he lets out a laugh and gets off cody so he can rest his back. “yeah, stay, why not?”

devon takes a few steps forward and closes the door behind him, making sure to lock it this time. he looks unsure for a few seconds but he quickly finds his way in front of cody, pushing him a little so he’s in the middle of the two, looking right in his element. 

“hey.” cody says, biting his bottom lip and looking down at the floor.

noel wraps his arms around cody, he’s so warm and flustered, and devon’s warm hand find its way to his lower back.

“this okay?” noel asks, wanting to make sure that cody is in for it one hundred percent.

cody kisses him, he tastes like beer but that’s okay, he probably tastes like vodka, his lips are soft and chapped, and his mouth is warm and wet, and he likes the feeling of noel sucking into his mouth. cody groans into noel’s lips when devon grabs his ass, making him pull away to whine.

“cody, you have to say if this is okay.” noel’s eyes are clearer than they were a few seconds ago. cody squirms. 

“fuck yes, it's okay.”

“is it okay that i'm here?” devon asks.

“god yes, i've been dreaming about this.” he says, and turns his face to kiss devon this time.

it feels different than kissing noel, he hasn't kissed devon in probably years and he would be lying if he said he didn't miss it at least a little bit.

“you've been dreaming about this?” devon mocks him when he pulls away for air, and cody rolls his eyes at him. but noel is sucking a mark right into his neck and it makes him forget whatever response he had.

noel finds cody’s mouth again, and cody whines when he finds not only his hands but also devon’s are exploring his body, they chart different paths like they're trying to cover every single inch of his body. devon’s hands skate down his back with firm pressure as noel’s slid up his chest to hold onto his shoulders.

noels hands find home, one on the side of cody’s neck, the other in his hair, pulling it a little; and devon’s do too, they find home on his ribs, his thumbs circling his nipples, cody gasps into noel’s mouth and he tries to swallow it eagerly. 

devon keeps going, and brings his chin down into cody’s shoulder. he blows a little on cody’s ear and he shivers, whimpering into noel’s mouth. it's a surprise when suddenly devon’s kissing his neck, hard. 

noel tugs his hair again and cody realizes he hasn’t actually been kissing him, just breathing into his mouth as he feels  _ everything _ . cody tries, he really does, he sucks on noels bottom lip and he pushes and pulls, and then devon bites, really bites, his neck, and cody moans loudly into noel’s mouth. 

he pulls back and away from noel’s kiss and he has a second to see the questioning look on his face before cody tugs his chin forward to kiss devon again. he seems to like biting a lot, and he drools, he’s such a wet kisser noel can see it dripping down onto cody’s chin. noel leans forward and licks it up. 

then he gets distracted by devon’s jaw, it’s there, and in the dim light of the bathroom it looks sharp and dangerous. it feels good under his tongue and lips, his stubble tingling his lips. he likes to run his tongue over it and listen to the wet noises him and cody are making, the vibrations from devon’s little grunts feel especially exciting under his tongue. 

cody all of a sudden remembers he has hands, he slides them up one of noel’s thighs to palm his crotch. noel moans into his ear, then speaks into it. “was it like this in your dream?” cody shivers, and noel shifts his hips forward grinding into cody’s palm. 

cody’s mouth goes lower, pressing wet open mouth kisses and licks to the skin of devon’s neck, and then he bites. sweet revenge. and he  _ is _ sweet, he kisses it after, in goodbye because he needs his full attention for what he’s about to do.

he drops to his knees and pulls devon’s swim trunks down, and he hasn't seen his dick in so long, it sounds stupid, but he kind if missed it. and it's so big and warm in his hand when he strokes down.

it feels amazing when he leans his mouth forward to get it in, it's warm and soft, velvety and smooth against his lips. his tongue glides, his mouth too, and before he realizes it, he’s halfway down.

noel is kissing devon when cody looks up to them, and he can’t help if but feel satisfied when he gets it all in his mouth and devon groans into the kiss, biting into noel’s mouth.

his throat is raw, it hurts, it was already sore from the alcohol he’s been consuming all day. he pulls off to cough and he realizes what he’s missed, noel’s lost his shirt and his bottoms and he’s stroking himself and watching, no longer kissing devon, now they're both just leaning against each other, watching cody’s every movement. their eyes feel hot and heavy on him, spreading over his body hungrily, gliding across every inch of his skin. 

something inside him whispers. 

_ give them a show. _

and so he does. 

he takes devon back in his mouth and deep in his throat, and the burn is back, but he expects it this time, he almost enjoys it. he swallows it the same way he remembers devon likes it, and it certainly does work, he trusts up in his mouth and he can’t really breathe, not even through his nose but he’s pretty good at holding his breath, anyway. he finally, finally gets down to the base, his nose buried in his pubes, and delights in the feeling of his throat being so deliciously full. 

he pulls off slightly for a second to breathe through his nose, and the ache comes back again, more noticeable than before, he plunges back down again to get rid of it. it feels fucking good, he feels warm and wet and soothing in his throat that it makes him want to push it, farther and farther, longer and longer, until he has to pull off and cough.

hands pull him off by the hair, and he’s back against the cold tile before he knows it, the warm press of devon’s chest holding him up. he stretches out his hands so he can wrap his fingers on both their dicks at the same time.

“you did so well,” devon whispers against his ear, “forgot how fucking good you suck dick.”

cody whines and fastens his peace on their dicks, pressing down as he goes.

“now, you let us take care of you.” cody looks up at the sound of noel’s voice, so sturdy and deep and warm and kind, he looks like he always does during sex, hot, beautiful and so sure of himself, and cody wants to eat him right up.

cody shakes against them, thumbing the tip of noel’s dick with a grin. “please.”

noel crawls forward to get cody out of his bottoms. when he slides them down, he kisses the side of his knee in a way that tickles and sends goosebumps crawling along his skin. devon’s playing with his nipples, making him squirm.

devon slides one hand down and cups cody over his swim trunks, he arches into it. noel has turned to one of cody’s thighs, biting and leaving hickeys, kissing him mindlessly. cody is pretty sure he is in heaven at this point.

devon keeps stroking him but his breath stutters and he takes a deep breath. cody can feel his dick poking into his tailbone. he can feel devon take another nervous breath before he speaks.

“so- i-,” he sighs and laughs nervously. 

“spit it out, bro.” noel says from cody’s thigh, he’s almost drooling and his lips are bright red from all the sucking, he looks like a painting and cody wants to save it forever.

“so, like, do we rock paper scissor for who's fucking him or?” that makes everyone laugh, especially devon, at the ridiculousness of it all. 

“you can do it,” cody says and noel nods from his thigh, leaning up a little to lick the head of cody’s dick.

“oh- fuck, okay, we’re doing this,” noel pushes cody off, to stand and grab things from a cabinet, “right here?” 

devon doesn't get an answer, and he turns over to find cody and noel making out again, panting into each other's mouth. “unless you wanna walk through a crowd of people butt naked,” noel says, pulling away for just a second, and cody giggles into his mouth.

cody can’t hear what devon says next from where he is, on all fours over noel, on his elbows to kiss him easily, but he assumes it’s a yes because noel goes back to kissing him with a small nod.

and then he can feel hands gliding down his ass, devon slips his fingers under, sweeping across his rim and cody shifts back into it, while still kissing noel and panting into his mouth. 

devon plays with his cheeks, palming them, squeezing and pulling apart only to let them fall back together. then a click and suddenly a cold wet finger is curling cody’s entrance. he can’t help himself and shivers, he exhales unsteadily into noel’s mouth, his body thrumming with anticipation. 

noel smiles before breaking their kiss to slide out from under cody, scooching back until cody is face to face with his dick. he bites his lips excitedly and waits until noel grabs his head to guide him down. he licks up the side, steading it with one hand at the base, so he can kiss the tip once, before sucking just the head into his mouth. 

devon pushes one finger in and cody is so glad he didn’t try and take any more than the head, he groans on noel’s dick and that makes him pull his hair harder. he flicks his tongue over the spot under the head and sucks lightly. he feels tight, his body trying to reject devon’s fingers. one hand rubs at his lower back. 

“relax, cody.” devon’s voice rumbles behind him, and noel strokes a hand through his hair, pushing his sweaty locks off his forehead. 

“relax, baby, we got you.” noel echoes. cody closes his eyes, he takes a deep breath in through his nose, and exhales, he refuses to pull off noel, so he breathes through his nose and concentrates on relaxing his clenched muscles. 

devon’s fingers keeps going, adding in another, fingering him deep and fast, cody breathes through it and concentrates on sucking noel’s dick, he takes him a little deeper, the head hits the back of his throat just at the same time devon’s fingers circle his prostate. 

he gags, and has to pull off, devon chuckles, noel laughs too but cody doesn’t quite get the joke. 

“what the fuck, man.” cody coughs and wipes his mouth.

“i'm sorry, won’t do that again.” devon says, teasing and mocking cody.

“you better- keep fucking going.” noel chuckles and puts his hand on cody's head again, making him get back to it, just the head this time, he’s learned his lesson. 

except now that devon’s found his prostate he won’t stop, scissoring his fingers around it, tracing blissful circles, it’s hard to focus on the dick in his mouth. devon scissors his fingers again and trusts in and out slowly teasing him, cody can feel his dick twitch against his stomach. he sucks harder on noel, bobs once but gives up when devon picks up a pace to just pant over the tip. 

devon pulls out and cody takes a deep breath, trying to swallow as much of noel’s dick as he can, he focuses on really hollowing his cheeks and paying extra attention to the spot that always makes noel twitch above him, and he tightens his hands in his hair, pulling insistently. he sees noel catch something out of the corner of his eye, when he pulls up it's a condom and he throws it to devon, who catches it easily. 

“my fingers are too slippery,” devon says and throws it back to noel, and he smiles before opening it with his teeth, and just gives the unopened condom back to him and devon hands it to cody. 

cody rolls his eyes but turns around to roll it on devon’s dick, he gives the latex tip a kiss, and one for devon’s lips too because his lips are blissfully pink and swollen, before turning back around to noel.

he presses his face down in between noels legs so he can rest against him and mouth at the base of his dick, his ass in the air. 

devon pushes in slowly, and cody sighs against noels skin. he’s going to have to wait for a moment but it’s already so nice to be filled, so nice to have devon’s dick inside him after such a long time, and noel’s heat cradling him so close to his face. he could fall asleep if he wasn’t so fucking close already.

and then devon starts to move and  _ fuck _ it feels so good, he can't help whimpering into noel’s sweaty warm skin, devon’s thighs hit his ass with each thrust, pushing him into noel. cody brings one hand up to jerk noel with no urgency, he tilts his mouth lower to mouth at his balls, savoring the taste, the feel on his tongue, the way he’s groaning like he’s the one getting fucked instead of cody.

devon hooks one arm around him and grabs his aching dick, and suddenly it's all too much, so much more intense than before. he moans against noel’s balls who moans in response. cody all but gives up on jacking him off, he squeezes the base and fucks himself back on devon’s dick, and forward into his fist, his body torn between the directions. 

“turn over,” devon orders as he pulls out, and cody collapses onto the floor. his neck and throat ache and when devon lifts his legs to thrust into him again, it feels like heaven.

cody looks up at noel, blonde hair framing his flushed face, his eyes dark and shiny, lips kiss bitten. “fuck my mouth,” he whispers.

noel hisses and scrambles to his knees, reaching over and grabbing a folded towel to put under his head. 

cody would laugh, but devon is pressing into his prostate, and his laugh turns into a shaky gasp, a stuttered breath, and then noel is pushing his way inside his mouth, and it’s so good. 

he has never been so full, so warm, so seated. noel is deep in his mouth, pushing against his throat, devon is inside of him filling him up so well, his warm fingers around him. it's so warm, so overwhelming in the best way possible.

noel’s thrusts get more confident once cody relaxes his throat, and then he’s trapped in between the two men, pushed against them and pulled, sucking them in, deeper, deeper, more and more, and he’d be damned to let go of either of them. 

“fuck,” noel pulls out and cody sucks in air like he’s drowning, “i'm close.” 

“cum in my throat.” cody gasps and his throat is hoarse and raw. he tries to clear it but it doesn't get much better, “you know i can take it,” noel’s eyes are dark and blown wide and he nods.

“fuck,” devon groans, he lets go of cody’s dick to instead dig his nails into his hip, “you're still like how you were in college, aren't you?”

that makes cody moan loudly and the twitches against devon’s dick. noel presses forward and down into his throat again with faster thrusts than before. cody tries to swallow around him and be a good boy. he can feel the tears pooling, he clenches down on devon trying to steady himself.

devon in retaliation angles his hips differently in a way that makes his dick drag against his prostate deliciously, and cody moans around noel, and that does it for him. noel keeps fucking his mouth as he fills his throat, riding his orgasm, moaning and gasping above him, feeling cody cough, swallow, and lick his lips in that order when he pulls out. 

and then noel leans down to kiss him, sleepily and upside down and mostly chaste except for the tongue sneaking between his lips, and  _ holy shit _ , he’s a goner.

devon starts jerking him off again and he whines, his back arching on the floor, now with his mouth free it’s like he can’t stop moaning and whining, noel sits up and trails his big warm hands all over cody, scratching the skin on his stomach, circling his nipples, and leaning down to suck on them.

“i'm so close.” cody groans and noel chuckles, sleepy and sated, devon only tightens his fist and twists over the head in a way that makes him almost scream. 

noel plays with his nipples as he kisses his neck, devon picks up the pace with his hand and the head of his dick presses against his prostate, and the wave crests and crashes over him, his orgasm swallowing him whole. he comes with a whine and it's like he sees god. 

he opens his eyes, to noel smiling down at him with his flushed face and his sex hair, his long fingers combing his hair and scratching at cody’s scalp, and devon’s still franticly pounding into him. 

he’s sweaty and flustered, cody watches a drop of sweat elegantly slide down the expanse of his throat as he fucks him, grunting in the same way he always did. cody bites his lip, he’s sensitive, making him feel overwhelmed a little too much but he likes it, it feels so good.

“close.” devon grunts.

“on my face,” cody’s voice is still so raw and hoarse, but devon understands because his movements stutter, “come on dev,” devon closes his eyes and takes a steadying breath. 

“i'll lick it off,” noel purrs and kisses cody’s cheek.

“you're both insane,” devon says but he’s already taking off the condom, throwing it somewhere, and coming closer to fuck his own fist over cody’s face.

cody closes his eyes and listens, listens to the wet sounds of devon fucking his own lubed up fist, his little grunts and pants, and what must be noel kissing him. devon groans and it's the only warning cody gets before hot ropes of cum are landing on his face, near his eyebrow, across his nose and right cheek, dangerously close to his eye.

he opens his eyes slowly and then closes them again when he feels the broad stroke of noel’s tongue, up his cheek chasing every drop. across his nose, lightly over his eyelid in a way that makes him shudder. he licks up the last drop, and then presses kisses all over cody’s face before reaching his mouth, he tastes like him and devon, like alcohol and sex and heat. like this whole thing. 

noel pulls back and cody’s eyes flutter open like a computer booting up again after a glitch. 

“fuck.” devon groans and cody can’t help but groan back. everything was so hot, and now he’s boneless on the floor, both of them kneeling above him. “thank you,” he continues. “for letting me join.”

noel laughs and cody grins at him, a fond and sweet smile, and then devon laughs with them. 

noel helps cody up, and then he tells them to get out while he takes a quick shower. they wipe off their excess sweat, drool and cum with a wet towel, throwing it in sam’s hamper, then wash their hands and get dressed effectively, closing the door behind them and leaving cody in the shower to walk into the rest of the party.

they're surprised no one’s in the living room, and they walk together to the patio, finding everyone either on the pool or having barbecue food. sam raises his eyes at them from his seat.

“you guys good?” he says, a smug look in his face as he takes a sip of his red cup. “where’s cody?”

noel chokes on his breath, devon looks at him and waits for him to say something. “he- he’s in the bathroom, will be out in a little.”

sam laughs and motions to both of them to sit down and eat, muttering something about looking ‘fucked out’, they both laugh to each other and cheer their beers together as they watch when cody limps to the table with a sleepy look on his face.

“cody!” sam cheers, and walks to him to give him a strong hug, patting his back. “you good? we were worried!”

cody smiles and shakes his head, pretending it's not banging like a bitch. “i'm fine-” he tries to say, but it comes out husky and cut off, he coughs and winces in pain.

sam opens his eyes and blinks once, twice before turning at devon and noel, who have been looking the whole time, then back at cody. he doesn't say anything, instead, he just shakes his head and rolls his eyes, taking a sip of beer and laughing.

“next time you all fuck, invite me!”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are welcome :)


End file.
